


All My Life I've been Good, But Now...

by ameliasnature



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliasnature/pseuds/ameliasnature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt reflects on what made him and Rachel perform a duet as a parting shot to their school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Life I've been Good, But Now...

**Author's Note:**

> I am honestly too tired and lazy right now to read through and edit this. It shouldn't be too bad b/c I tend to edit as I go, but bare with any mistakes. I wrote this for the song. I kinda really wanna see Kurt sing this, and it made sense to make it a Rachel/Kurt duet. I will give no more excuses. Song and characters are not mine.

*Lyrics in  _italics_  is Rachel, in  **bold** is Kurt,  ** _both_**  is both, and in () is Santana & Brittany*

This was their chance.  Every senior in the glee club had been given a choice to perform a solo or duet for the senior assembly.  Kurt and Rachel had shocked everyone with the choice to sing a duet.  
   
They’d talked about it already.  It had started out by discussing which solos would best suite their voices and yet give a decent closing message to the school.  Then it had evolved into the best parting shots for their ex-boyfriends.  Then that had combined with the best parting shot to the whole school.  
   
When they both decided on the same solo, they simply agreed to sing it as a duet and avoid fighting with each other.  After all, they’d gone to each other after fighting with their boyfriends.  They almost found it impossible to fight anymore.  
   
As Kurt stood back stage, waiting for Mercedes to finish her version of Cher’s  _You Haven’t Seen the Last of Me_  from the movie  _Burlesque_ , he found himself reflecting on the moments that had brought him and Rachel so close together.  
   
It really was only two little events.  But when related to past little events they became big problems.  
   
Rachel’s had happened first.  Puck had a cousin visit for a few months and he had been so similar to Puck that it was difficult not to fall under his spell.  He and Rachel had been talking during their free period.  It was innocent enough, Rachel simply wanting to know more about his dreadlocks.  
   
It was still early in his stay and Rachel and Finn had been having a slight argument, which consisted of ignoring each other at school and having heated, whispered arguments over the phone afterwards.  She knew they would be happy again by the end of the week, but she couldn’t help but flirt a little with Puck’s cousin.  
   
As a result, he had kissed her, very briefly – in fact it was almost a friendly kiss – in farewell as they exited the library.  Unfortunately, Jacob Ben Isreal had been stalking her that day and managed to get a picture at the split second of the kiss.  Before the end of the next period, the whole school was buzzing about how Rachel was having sex in the library with her boyfriend’s best friend’s cousin.  
   
Ordinarily, Rachel would have been able to talk sense into Finn and get him to understand the truth.  But combined with what happened with Puck the previous year and the fact that they were already having a disagreement, the blown up story had shoved and cemented a wedge between them.  
   
It took them a month or so, but by the time Puck’s cousin had left, Rachel and Finn were on friendly terms.  They still avoided any topics dealing with relationships when they were in the same room, but other than that, they both still managed to rule glee club.  
   
Kurt’s story on the other hand had less of a happy ending, though it had only occurred a few months ago, so there was still some time.  Basically, Blaine refused to sleep with him.  Well… okay, that was the simplest way to put it, but he wasn’t so shallow to admit that it was the reason for their break up.  Really, it was just the first thing that had led to the ultimate decision.  
   
They were having a party at Rachel’s again, though this time there was “chaperoned” drinking.  Meaning parents had agreed to allow their teenagers to enjoy a senior party as long as an adult was present to chaperone.  They had been lucky enough to rope in April Rhodes, who was visiting for a few weeks, without telling Schuester or tipping off their parents.  
   
Even though, once at the party they all felt a little guilty about it and decided to make limits for themselves and Blaine, not being a senior, offered to be the one to watch the alcohol and keep them in line.  It worked.  Some had hangovers the next day, but they were all better by Sunday.  
   
Anyways, Kurt had allowed himself two drinks.  One cocktail and one beer.  So he had a nice buzz going and he found the courage to ask Blaine if he wanted to sneak upstairs to an empty room and “have a little fun.”  
   
Blaine refused, saying that their first time shouldn’t be while they were drunk.  When Kurt looked back he was grateful for this, because it was true.  However, at the time, Kurt had kept pushing.  It eventually got to the point that Blaine had pushed him away and warned, “If you don’t stop trying to assault me, Kurt, I’m going to tell everyone what Karofsky actually did to make you leave last year.”  
   
Usually, Kurt wouldn’t have been too worried.  It would have made him back off, which he did, but that was when he realized that Blaine had said it rather loudly right when the music had stopped.  
   
Instead of apologizing and saying that he wouldn’t actually say anything, he had blurted it all out when Finn had asked.  Kurt might have been able to forgive him if he had been drinking.  But he wasn’t.  He was completely sober when he told one of Kurt’s biggest secrets.  And Dave’s.  Because now the entire glee club knew that David Karofsky was gay.  And the jock wasn’t ready for that.  
   
Everyone was so shocked that they didn’t do anything about it before Monday’s glee practice.  So Kurt took his chance and pleaded with his friends to leave Dave alone.  He had long ago come to forgive the jock, and he had decided that Dave would need to come out on his own terms.  Harassing him about a forgiven act was not his own terms.  
   
The wedge had been squeezing its way in between Kurt and Blaine since the party, but now it managed to get further when Blaine argued that they needed to help Dave come to terms with himself.  Kurt knew that it wasn’t the glee clubs place to do that.  If any of them approached Dave the boy would think he had been betrayed, which was true, but that he was also in danger of being outed to the entire school, which was not true.  
   
Quickly, Kurt told the his friends of the two instances that Dave had been asked to come out.  First by Blaine, on the stairs to the courtyard, and second by Kurt at prom.  Both instances had given negative results and convinced everyone that it was better to keep their distances.  
   
However, Kurt had agreed to approach Dave himself and tell him that while the glee club had found out his secret, he was not in danger of them spreading it.  And everything seemed to be fine again.  
   
Then, a week later, Blaine and him had the house to himself and Kurt decided that they could go further.  Blaine seemed to agree until their pants were about to come off.  He said, at that moment, “Why are you so against Dave coming out?”  
   
Kurt had been appalled that he had been thinking of something when they were about to get intimate.  But when he tried to explain himself quickly so they could continue, Blaine just asked more specific questions.  Which then led to more arguments.  Which eventually led to Blaine putting on his shirt again and saying that, “I won’t do anything with you until you come to your senses about Karofsky.”  
   
Kurt had exploded.  He immediately dumped Blaine for using sex, or lack there of, as a bribe to get his way.  So yeah, now that Kurt thought about it, he did dump Blaine because he wouldn’t sleep with him, but that was just technically.  If you knew the whole story, which you do, then hopefully you would be on Kurt’s side.  
   
No one but Rachel, and Finn, who had heard the end of the argument by accident, knew why Kurt and Blaine broke up.  But they all had their suspicions, based off the fact that Kurt had decided to befriend Dave with the hopes of protecting him from Blaine’s insistences of coming out.  
   
In fact, Kurt thought that he was actually helping Dave accept himself.  He had talked about coming out to his dad just a week before this assembly.  Which was pretty good progress considering he hadn’t called himself gay until the past summer.  
   
Mr. Schue’s voice pulled Kurt from his thoughts as he and Rachel were introduced.  
   
“Our next, and final seniors will be going to the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts.  Being the top divas of the club, and probably the school, they need no more introduction than that.”  Then he walked off stage, allowing Kurt and Rachel to get to their positions.  
   
Kurt could hear chatter as the song started.  It was a popular song about a year ago, and he was sure that most of the students recognized the introduction.  Kurt watched as Rachel danced in the center of the stage, a single spot light on her, just the way she liked it.  Santana and Brittany had agreed to be their back up singers, Santana enjoying the idea of the two club “prudes” singing this song and Brittany wanting to sing with her girlfrind.  
   
 _(You say) that I’m messing with your head_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
 _(All ‘cause) I was making out with your friend_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
 **(Love hurts) whether it’s right or wrong** (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
 **(I can’t stop) ‘cause I’m having too much fun** (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
   
 _You’re on your knees_  
 _Beggin’ please_  
 _Stay with me_  
   
 _But honestly_  
 _I just need to be_  
 _A little crazy_  
   
 ** _(All my life I’ve been good but now)_**  
 _I’m thinkin’, what the hell?_  
 ** _(All I want is to mess around)_**  
 _And I don’t really care about_  
   
 ** _If you love me, if you hate me_**  
 ** _You can’t save me, baby, baby_**  
 ** _(All my life I’ve been good but now)_**  
 ** _Whoa,_** _what the hell?_  
   
 _What_  
 **What**  
 _What_  
 **What the hell?**  
   
 _(So what) if I go out on a million dates?_  (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
 _(You never) call or listen to me anyway_ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
 **(I’d rather) rage than sit around and wait all day**  (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
 **(Don’t get me wrong), I just need some time to play-a-yay-ay**  
   
 **You’re on your knees**  
 **Beggin’ please**  
 **Stay with me**  
   
 **But honestly**  
 **I just need to be**  
 **A little crazy**  
   
 ** _(All my life I’ve been good but now)_**  
 **I’m thinkin’, what the hell?**  
 ** _(All I want is to mess around)_**  
 **And I don’t really care about**  
   
 ** _If you love me, if you hate me_**  
 ** _You can’t save me, baby, baby_**  
 ** _(All my life I’ve been good but now)_**  
 ** _Whoa_** **, what the hell?**  
   
 _La la la la la la la la_  
(whoa, whoa)  
 **La la la la la la la la**  
(whoa, whoa)  
   
 **You say that I’m messing with your head**  
 _Boy, I like messing in your bed_  
 **Yeah, I am messing with you head**  
 _When I’m messing with you in bed_  
   
 ** _(All my life I’ve been good but now_**  
 ** _I’m thinkin’, what the hell?_**  
 ** _All I want is to mess around_**  
 ** _And I don’t really care about)_**  
   
 ** _(All my life I’ve been good but now_**  
 ** _I’m thinkin’, what the hell?_**  
 ** _All I want is to mess around_**  
 ** _And I don’t really care about)_**  
   
 ** _(If you love me, if you hate me_**  
 ** _You can’t save me, baby, baby_**  
 ** _All my life I’ve been good but now)_**  
 ** _Whoa, what the hell?_**  
   
 _La la la la la la la la la_  
 _La la la la la la la la_  
   
It ended with Rachel alone in the spotlight.  Kurt actually didn’t care.  He’d had his lines.  He enjoyed himself.  And he felt that he had sufficiently told his bullies, “Screw you!”  And Blaine.  They might be able to be friends in the future, but this had definitely felt good.  
  
He was a little surprised at the cheers they got.  Well, the cheers weren’t that surprising, Kurt knew they were good.  It was the wolf whistles they got, or most likely, that Rachel got.  But Kurt didn’t mind too much, afterall, he’d convinced Rachel to let him dress her for this, and with the combined efforts of Tina and Mercedes Kurt and Rachel managed to look punkish and independent without being cliché.  So clearly, they both looked hot.  
   
They were the final performance so the assembly was released and Kurt couldn’t help but smirk at some of the looks guys were giving him.  Maybe if Blaine was lucky he’d have some more guys to choose from next year.  
   
What interested Kurt more was the body attached to the hand that pulled him into an empty class room, kissed him soundly, then left.  He had been too surprised to see a face, though he could have sworn that the letterman clad back and shoulders looked an awful lot like Dave.  
  
Fin


End file.
